One Life Live It
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: When Amy stumbles across the cutest guy in town, can she really do enough to hold her life together? One Life. Live It.
1. Limited Vocabulary

**Hi everyone, this is another one of those stories I've had in my head so kinda don't know where its gonna go but hey?! Might as well give it a go so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer for entire story: I still don't own Heartland, all them rights go to the wonderful Lauren Brooke and the amazing CBC :)**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

A loud buzz echoed around my room. 6:00am. Great. I swung out of bed, blinking back the distant sleep, that I had just sadly left. Walking over to the window, I pulled open the soft curtains; smiling as the sun engulfed my bedroom. Its kinda nice here; at Heartland, even if it is still the deadly hours of the morning... Well not quite.

I jumped in the shower, humming this song that had some how found its way into my head. Making me and everyone else with in about a mile go kinda insane. I pulled on my work jeans, and grabbed my jacket; pinching a hair tie from my dresser on the way and bound for the kitchen. I sighed, of course no one else has decided to join me. Very nice of them all, just snore away. Hey, don't worry about me, I'll just drink my orange juice all on my lonesome...

I strode out to the barn, taking in the morning glow. "Hey Spartan..." I cooed, circling my fingers down his forehead, "At least someone's awake hey?", I joked; letting myself into the stall. "Wanna go out for a ride? Hey just you and me?" I questioned, laughing as is head butted my back, "I take that as a yes?"

Pulling out his tack, I quickly buckled up his girth; and lead him out the barn. I swung up on his back; sighing in content. God I loved this place... My eyes swept over the white peeks, squinting slightly as the sun peeped through the gaps in the sky. "Come on boy..."

* * *

I rode out across the bare plains, searching often for something, someone who had shared my thought on rising at some deadly hour in the morning. It was mainly horses and grazing cattle that caught my eye, I watched as they nibbled peacefully at the long grass. Pulling softly at the reins, ready to turn back; my eyes darted, sweeping over the mountains, falling over something. A distant silhouette of a horse and a... Rider...

Kicking Spartan gently into action, I galloped across towards the outline of a person and a beautiful horse. As I drew closer, the sun danced of his back, creating a dance of light. I slowed down, not wanting to startle him or his horse for that matter. Now only a couple of meters away I dropped to a trot, turning slightly so I would fall beside him. I didn't no what to say, his back was still turned, his features still shadowed by my own small shadow. I simply stayed silent, once again taking in the world around me, I almost jumped when Spartan snorted, swinging his head round butting heads with the other horse. I smiled, Spartan had gone and done it. The boys face to swung round, his face softening when his gaze met mine. "Hey." He said simply, shifting slightly; dropping his gaze, my eyes swept over his, taking in everything. He was gorgeous, perfect. No words could ever describe how perfect he looked sitting there; slightly slouched. His eyes were beautiful, stunning... Green emeralds, shone beneath his long lashes, locking you in his gaze. His hair fell perfectly, framing his face, curling slightly at the nape of his neck. His whole body, was perfect; representing power, as well as gentleness.

I smiled softly; "Eh... Hey." he laughed, gently; his eyes catching mine. "Are you new here?" I managed to say, quietly. Not wanting to break the silence around us. "Yes." He said, simply.

"It's beautiful isn't it..." I said, softly.

"Yes." I smiled, 'Hey' and 'Yes' seemed to be the only words actually to be found in this boy's vocabulary.

Almost as he had read my thoughts, "Ty, by the way," he broke in offering me his hand,

"Amy." I replied, he frowned. Scrunching his brow in thought, I shook my head as I realised how cute he looked. Amy stop. "Your from that ranch?"

"Heartland." I finished his sentence, smiling as his eyes widened. "Yes."

"Your not Amy Flemming? Are you?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yes." I replied, oh my god Amy who's the one with the rubbish vocabulary now. Okay why am I suddenly speechless, okay this is weird...

He smiled, "Your amazing..." I looked up surprised at his recent comment, "At what you do I mean," he said quickly, once again reading my thoughts.

"You should drop by sometime," I suggested, smiling softly. "You know and have a look around," he nodded, grinning. "And if I'm so amazing, you should come and see me to..." OMG did I really just say that! Okay I really need to stop. I ducked my head, hoping and praying that he hadn't seen that red hue on my cheeks. "Sure." He replied, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Okay he saw it.

"I should get going," I broke in, as yet another blush flared in my cheeks, what the heck was wrong with me?

"Yeah, see ya!" he waved, cantering of into the distance... I scanned the landscape beaming from ear to ear... Ignoring that weird flipping thing in my stomach... Oh God!

* * *

**Hope you like it! Really enjoying this one! Let me know on your thoughts! Will only continue if you want me to!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	2. A Lone Filly

**Hi! Heres the second chapter, I hope you all liked the first chapter! Was really sad cause I only got one review! :(**

**I would really appreciate it if you let me know whether you are enjoying it? Please! I write more when I read reviews! I go on this kinda high! Please!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! ^_^ (By the way! Would like to thank XLoveIsABlessingX for introducing me to this amazing smiley! Love her stories too! There amazing!)**

* * *

I dropped to a trot as the barn came into view, trying everything in my power to rid that stupid butterfly flippy thing that seems to being some sort of circus show in my stomach, its probably one of those when a dog jumps through fire! Oooh! Okay going of subject!

"Hey boy, that was a nice horse out there? Hey?" I questioned, chastising my brain for putting two meanings into a harmless question. Amy shut up.

I slipped of Spartan's bridle, slinging it over my shoulder. My fingers fumbled, over the cold buckles; my mind still firmly stuck on Ty for reasons I do not wish to discuss. Sighing as I run my fingers along the leather seat, making patterns on the soft material. Collecting myself I blinked, and focused hard trying the best I could to rid myself of those stupid thoughts, and this ridiculous flipping circus act in my stomach.

Slipping my hands around the saddle, I pulled it of his back; wincing at the weight of it. Turning on my tired heels, I bound for the tack room, giving into to those meddling thoughts, letting myself slip into...Oh god, gotta stop this.

"What is it boy?" I questioned, quirking my brow, my eyes following his gaze. "Oh." I whispered, as my eyes fell on a boy, "Oh." I repeated, cold air catching in my throat. I watched, my eyes fixed on his slender frame, as he whipped round, " Hey," he smiled, setting of that flipping thing again, I grinned, maybe a bit to widely than normal, but hey? "So you took up my offer?" I asked, my eyes locked in his emerald gaze,

"I suppose." He replied, way to cooly, than accepted under these circumstances. "So..." He continued, his eyes sweeping over the barn, "What you got here?"

I laughed, "What?"

"Don't what me!" I replied, grinning widely. Again.

"Hey, that is so not fair!" He joked,

"Well you know all about this place. Obviously." I stated, "And..." I continued, grinning this time, "I'm so 'amazing'."

"Obviously." He replied, mimicking my voice. I glared at him, he stepped back, playfully. "Just asking!" He laughed, oh god, flipping circus again.

"Okay, I show you around," I gave in grinning. Again. "And... Maybe you might get to meet 'Miss Amazing herself."

"Wow, your offers keep getting better and better..."

* * *

"This is so cool!" Ty said, once again spinning round; taking everything in.

"I know." I laughed,

"And... Miss Amazing was like, 'Amazing'!"

"Hmm, she is." I nodded, fighting the grin pulling at my mouth.

"Yep." He grinned, popping the 'P', "She was." He looked up, his eyes meeting mine. I blushed, ducking my head, praying he hadn't seen.

He grinned. Yep he saw it.

Again.

"Wanna go out for a ride?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Sure." Maybe not so much now...

"Okay, take your pick!" I said, sweeping my hand over the available horses.

He nodded, I walked over to Lila, a dappled grey, quarter horse. I shook my head at Spartan, who butted my back. "You've already been out, for like hours!"

I saw Ty grin, as I held my finger to Spartan. "You shouldn't point you know..." He said, shaking is head. His face way more serious, than I would have ever thought possible.

"Hmm." I replied, "No, that was very naughty of me."

"Very naughty indeed." He added, giving into a grin.

"Ready?" I asked,

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go!" I grinned, pulling myself up onto Lila.

"So..." He started, "Where we going?"

"Hmm." I hummed, tapping my nose with my finger.

"Oh, right." He laughed, sending that flipping finger hurling through my stomach, if that's even possible? "Just don't murder me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Well..."

"No don't answer that." I stopped him, laughing softly.

Loosening the reins, I kicked Lila gently into action, "Race ya!" I called,

"Hey! That's not fair!" I heard a distant protest, from behind.

"Sorry, can't hear ya!" I laughed, grinning madly.

* * *

I pulled up at a clearing, "Here we go!" I cried, breathless. Swinging round in the saddle, I glanced at Ty who was soon by my side. "Slow coach."

"Cheater."

"Hmm. Yeah, don't think so." I replied, generally happy.

I dismounted, my feet touching the ground with a thud. "This is beautiful." Ty replied, his mouth hung open like a gold-fish, yeah even for Ty; that is not a good look. "I know." I whispered; gazing out at the blue water; that lay still, its silence unbroken.

I walked over to a fallen log, scooting sideways; patting the space beside me."Here."

"Thanks." He said, smiling softly.

My eyes sparkled, as they danced of the water. I felt comforted, by Ty's presence. His warmth, I felt safe. Those flipping fire jumping dogs, also became a comfort. I liked them, I knew what they ment, but I wasn't quite ready to advance on that. "Hey look!" I cried, my eyes darting to a lone filly, she was dappled grey like Lila,

"A mustang." Ty said simply.

I stood up, walking cautiously to the water's edge, my gaze fixed on the little foal. I glanced at Ty, his brow was scrunched up in confusion, "What?"

"She's alone." He was right, there was no sign what so ever of her heard.

"We should, halter her." I said, quietly.

"I know."

* * *

**Please review! I feel so sad! Like no one is reading it! :(**


	3. Snowdrop

**Hi everyone! Heres the next chapter! Hope your enjoying it! Please review!**

**I tell you what every 2 reviews I get I will add another chapter! So keep reviewing!And Enjoy!**

* * *

We rode back in silence, are thoughts both firmly stuck on that little filly. It was getting cold, and she looked barely a day or two old. Her grey, fur simply lined her skinny legs, her neck was long and elegant. She was beautiful, her posture held pride, but her eyes cried out sorrow. We had to get her haltered as soon as possible.

I broke the silence as the barn came into view, "So, how are we gonna do this?" He paused for a minute before looking out into the mountains, "I was thinking, we could rope her." He suggested,

"Yeah, that's a good idea, in fact I think it's the only idea possible." I stated,

"Okay, let's do this." He said, smiling at me this time, once again setting of the flipping circus act. "Okay." I grinned back.

* * *

We rode up to the lake, it seemed to take an age. But we finally got there; we had talked; mostly about the filly, but at times it would cross to my methods, and my horse Spartan. I would sit there and tell him, he would watch me generally interested.

"Here we are!" I called, as he pulled up beside me, I scanned the water's edge, "She's still there."

"Okay, let's do this quickly." We walked over, quietly stopping about ten feet away. The filly snorted, but stood quiet at the sight of Lila, who I guess looked a lot like her mom. "Wait." I held my hand up to Ty; who was hurling the rope around his head, he dropped it to his side, his brow scrunched in confusion. I explained, not wanting to argue, "Lila, is probably identical to the filly's mom, she will come, I promise. Just be patient." He nodded, I smiled softly glad that he understood.

We waited there, for I don't know how long. In between I would steal a quick glance at Ty, each time that flipping thing would start-up again. Once he caught me and grinned, I had blushed embarrassed, and yep once again; he saw it.

I was just about to give in and tell Ty to rope her, when hoof beats disturbed the silence, unearthing the rubble beneath her. She nickered, her path firmly set on Lila. I carefully slipped of, off Lila and held out my hand; a treat laying on my palm. She snorted, but stepped cautiously towards me, stretching her neck out to claim the treat. I smiled, when Lila butted the little filly, edging her to move forwards.

"Ty." I whispered, "I think she will follow us,"

"You do?" He questioned, quietly.

"Yes."

"Okay." I pulled myself back up on Lila, and slowly nudged her forwards. I grinned widely when the filly followed.

"Have you got a name yet?" Ty asked, glancing my way, catching my gaze locking it with his.

"Yes. Snowdrop." I said, simply. It was perfect.

"Perfect." Ty smiled softly, "She's beautiful."

"She is." I turned my head, and grinned at Ty, generally happy.

* * *

**I love this chapter! Please tell me if you did too! **

**Remember will add one chapter per two reviews! **

**So keep reviewing!**


	4. Falling Snowdrops

**Here we go! Next Chapter is up!**

**I know I said I would wait for two reviews but I got one and I'm on a roll!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**PLEASE! ^_^**

* * *

The ride back, was short. Snowdrop followed us back, it was amazing. We had just got her into a pen, and had left out some food and had filled up the frozen water trough. It was late November, so it was pretty chilly!

Ty had been great, he had ridden in front, so not to scare Snowdrop. He walked quickly, as the night was beginning to fall. I was just about to try to join up, slipping into the round pen; I clicked. Snowdrop snorted, and tossed her head in confusion. She started to run, this girl was fast! I rose my hands, signalling for her to turn, she did, tossing her head high; snorting as she did. I kept on turning her, sending her faster. She floated over the ground, her legs barely touching the damp sand, her head catching the air as she rushed round, flying. I didn't stop, not until she gave in, not until she dropped her head, not until she started to chew the air and focused her ear on me. It wasn't till then did I surrender; I turned, dropping my shoulders. I stood still, holding my breath. Silent hoof beats, glided over the ground towards me, her nose sniffing me out. I sighed in content, as she butted my shoulder. Smiling softly.

* * *

"Wow." I swung round, searching for the owner of the comment, I smiled as my gaze met Ty's.

"I know," I grinned, as she followed me round, her feet barely touching the floor, this girl didn't walk, she flew. "She's amazing."

"How- Why is she following you like that?" He asked, bemused.

"She trusts me, I'm the leader now." I explained, "Here," I called, softly; holding out my hand. He took it gently, before I even realised what I was doing. I am blushing madly right now.

I lead him over to Snowdrop, lifting his hand I held it up to her neck. She stood calmly, she trusted me. I knew that.

I placed his hand there, patting it gently, leaving mine on top of his. He grinned, once again setting of the flipping thing. "She trusts you." I whispered, it was all I could muster, seeming how close I was to him. He nodded, turning his gaze to the sky as a snowdrop, fell softly on his nose. I laughed, smiling; as the snow fell softly all around us. He dropped his hand, so it fell in between us. I smiled, looking away blushing. I stayed still as his fingers gently touched mine, cautiously, I slowly laced my fingers around his, a warm glow lit up inside me as he did the same.

We stayed there in silence, as the snowdrops fell peacefully around us; laying a blanket down over the landscape. Snowdrop, nickered occasionally; constantly swinging his head back and forth as yet another cold drop fell on his back. We were all happy, content in each others peace. I shivered slightly, the cold starting to get to me, I turned in surprise as Ty dropped my hand, smiling again when his hand wrapped round my waist, pulling me closer; providing warmth. I sighed in content, resting my head of Ty's shoulder. I felt him grin, I glanced up at him; locking my eyes with his; closing my eyes as he pulled me closer, laying his lips gently over mine, kissing me softly. And yep, those flipping circus acts, tingled inside. They lay still, content.

I drew back, beaming; generally happy. I blinked as a snow drop landed on my nose, laughing softly as Ty leant in as kissed it of my nose. "Hmm." I hummed,

"Hmm." He hummed, mimicking mine. I chuckled, he was perfect.

* * *

**OMG LOVED THIS CHAPTER!**

**ARGH!**

**Please tell me your thoughts on Amy and Ty, in my story; don't know if it was to soon to put them together? But my fingers ran away with me!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	5. Simple's

**Okay here's the next chapter!^_^**

* * *

I had just finished the morning chores, my thoughts still firmly stuck on Ty. He had helped me stall: Snowdrop. As we both agreed it would be way to cold for the little filly to stay outside. As well as this we managed to get a rug on her. She was surprisingly fine with it, she was so gentle, and calm. Understanding almost.

It was 11:30 and Ty was due in about... two minutes. I ran upstairs, brushing my hair to rid it of the hay and straw that had felt the need to accessories my head. Grabbing a hair tie; I pulled it up into a ponytail, and bound for the barn.

* * *

Running my fingers in circles over Snowdrops forehead, I sighed in content. Humming to myself, I lifted the halter of the hook, sliding it over my arm, I continued circling my fingers, my mind focused on Ty. Snowdrop lifted her head, continuing to sniff the halter; she dove her nose into my pocket, where she presumed were treats, "Hey!" I cried, in protest. "Okay," I gave in. Holding my palm out, I pulled to halter over my hand, simply meaning she would have to put her nose through the halter to reach the treat. I laughed, when she tried everything to reach the treat, without touching the halter. She bent her neck side ways, she tried to blow at the halter, which was what was really funny. Finally she gave in and cautiously placed her nose through the halter, snorting when she reached the treat. "Happy?" I chuckled.

"Yes," I swung around, my eyes meeting Ty's. He had his head propped up on his hands, his elbows resting on the stall door. "Very happy, indeed." He continued, grinning at my face. I blushed, like madly blushed. He grinned again; wider this time. "So what you doing with Snowdrop?"

"Well... I was gonna try and get the halter on her?" I smiled,

"Okay, want any help."

"Yeah, actually I was thinking. I managed to get her to place her nose through the halter for a treat. Maybe if you could do the same, she won't just trust me but you too..." I suggested, he nodded,

"Sure." He smiled, taking the halter gently from my grasp.

"Hey girl," he said quietly, Snowdrop snorted and walked over. This time, she knew how to get the treat and simply dove her nose through the halter and retrieved the treat. Ty beamed, "She's seems fine,"

"I know, she doesn't mind people at all, it's kinda weird, seeing that she was a wild animal."

"I know what you mean, but she has been around people from an early age, like 3 days old. So to her this normal." Ty finished, waving his hand round at us, on the word "Normal."

"Do you know what your right!" I laughed, "I must be pretty dumb not to think that."

"Oh no your not dumb," Ty assured me, "I'm just incredibly smart." He finished, his head held high.

"Yeah, right!" I laughed, smiling,

"Ugh!" Ty snorted, fighting the grin that was pulling at his mouth, he spun round; his chin held high. "Some people!" He finished, shaking his head. "unbelievable."

I giggled, grabbing his arm; I pulled him towards me, "Come here mister."

"Okay, maybe you're not that bad." He said simply,

"I'm not-" I was cut of when Ty's fingers wound around my waist, "Ty no!" I cried in protest as he started to tickle me.

"Argh! Ty! Please!" I cried again, knowing dam when it was useless, "Ty! Please stop!"

"Hmm..." Ty hummed, his brow scrunched in thought, "Nope." He replied, popping the 'p'.

"Argh Ty!" Okay I have to stop him, like ASAP! Knowing the perfect solution; I somehow managed to wrap my arms around his neck, looking up meeting his gaze I kissed him. Simples. He stopped immediately.

"See not hard." I proved, in stock english, "Not hard at all." He grinned,

"Right, as all ways." I laughed, staring up at him, finding myself lost in his gaze.

I grinned, kissing him again.

"Simple's." I said simply, again generally happy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ^_^**

**Review if you would like more!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	6. Obviously

**Hi! Heres the next chapter! Please let me know how you feel about this story! And whether you would like me to continue with it?**

* * *

"She's doing really well!" Ty called, from his place by the fence,

"Yeah! She's got lovely gaits!", I grinned, as Snowdrop floated around the ring,

"Hmm." Ty hummed, smiling softly.

I pulled her up, "Good girl," she was 2 weeks old now; she now accepted everyone and was absolutely attached to me and Ty. She would follow us around for hours in the paddock, never once would she leave our sides. "I wanna try her in the river..."

"Hmm. We could ride, Spartan and Harley down to the river; via the trails..."

"Hmm. Yeah; I think I might take Lila instead?" I suggested,

"Yep, your right that would work better, she sure will follow us right?" I nodded,

"Think so." I nodded, deep in thought.

"Okay, well I just nip home and get Harley shall I meet you up on the ridge?" He asked, fishing his keys from his pocket,

"Yeah, that should be fine." I nodded, smiling softly. "See you in say; half an hour?"

"Sure." He grinned, ducking his head and slipping into his truck. I waved grinning, now this would be fun.

* * *

I tacked up Lila, and left her in her stall. "Hey girl." I cooed, slipping into Snowdrop's stall, she nickered and hurried over, I laughed as she butted my pockets, "No, nothing in there!"

I pulled the halter down of the hook and held it out, she dove her nose in reaching my empty palm; quickly I slipped it over her head, she snorted but stayed still; pulling out a treat from the opposite pocket, "Here you go." I smiled softly, "Happy now?" She snorted, that's a yes.

Grabbing the lead rope, I clipped it on; and opened the stall door. "Come on girl." Tugging gently; I lead here out the door. Grasping the soft rope with my fingers, I swung up onto Lila; and trotted out the yard; Snowdrop trailing close behind.

* * *

We cantered all the way to the ridge, Snowdrop constantly butting my legs with her nose. Once up there, I jumped of, off Lila and let her graze. Unclipping Snowdrops lead rope; I slung it on the floor. Humming to myself; I pulled out a long crop. Gently rubbing it down Snowdrop's neck, she snorted enjoying the attention. I turned, dropping my shoulders and walked away, close behind was Snowdrop her head always over my shoulder. I started to jog, turning often, admiring Snowdrop's trot. It was well pronounced, her neck arched beautifully, she picked her legs up collected underneath her. Changing direction, I started to run, laughing as Snowdrop snorted, tossing her head in the air and cantered behind me. I dropped to a walk, Snowdrop transitioned perfectly not missing a stride. "Wow, your good at this, hey?" I smiled, as she tossed her head in the air, mimicking Ty's show earlier. I giggled, swinging around, at the sound of hoof beats.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I grinned, his brow scrunched up; somehow managing to look; amazingly, gorgeous. I smiled, "Oh nothing." I said as casually as possible,

"Yeah right." He snorted, sending me into fits of giggles, he oblivious to the fact that he and Snowdrop had some type of twin act going on. He blushed, "Don't worry." I smiled, softly.

"Okay, I don't think I will."

I laughed, "So you wanna head to the river?" He asked,

"Sure." I replied, swinging up onto Lila, grabbing the lead rope on the way. "Snowdrop," I called, she hurried over; and perched her chin on my knee. Clipping the lead rope on I nudged Lila forwards, "Come on girls." Ty glanced over, laughing softly at my little parade, "Shut up and keep moving," I joked, he grinned and saluted me. Once again setting of my endless giggling.

* * *

Reaching the river, Ty when in first; walking slowly. Nudging Lila forward I slipped in behind him, Snowdrop snorted; tossing her head in fright; stopping at the water's edge. "It's okay girl, come on." I whispered, quietly. Lifting her hoof she cautiously dipped it into the water, satisfied it was safe she hurried quickly to catch up with me.

"She's fine." I stated, "She's absolutely fine," I repeated, kinda amazed. This little filly was amazing.

I slipped, down of; off Lila. Wrapping her reins around a nearby tree. Glancing over at Ty, I smiled; he too was doing the same. Gripping Snowdrop's lead rope in my left hand, I rubbed my right down her back. "She has to get used to pressure, that way when she's old enough to ride; having someone sit on her back; won't be such a huge surprise." I explained, in response to Ty's confused face.

"Sure." He nodded, "Be carefull,"

I smiled softly, "Don't worry, she's okay with it." I assured him, grinning as Snowdrop simply stood still, totally not bothered by the pressure on her back. Her eyes started to droop, her how posture basically saying; 'Do I look bothered?'

"What you grinning at?" Ty asked, curious.

"Well... You. Us. Snowdrop." I replied, my eyes watching for a reaction.

"Hmm. That is a valid reason to grin, I suppose." He stated, all serious; trying to fight the smile pulling at his mouth.

I laughed, "Obviously."

He grinned, "Gosh."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know if you want me to continue this! ^_^**


	7. A Certain Person

**Here's the next one! Loving this story! Please let me know if you are to! ^_^**

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock; Ty had followed me back to Heartland with Harley; his gorgeous blue roan. We had cooled all three horses down, and put them all in stalls. Snowdrop, seem tired from the days work; and soon slipped into da da land. She looked so peaceful, and calm. Harley, Ty's horse; is beautiful. To be honest a perfect match. Both incredibly good-looking.

"Hey? Amy? Earth to Amy!" Lou, cried breaking into my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said, shaking my head; respectably blinking my eyes to try to keep them open. Lou sighed,

"I said, would Ty like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, okay; yeah sure I'll go and ask him." I said, awake this time and bound for the barn.

* * *

"Ty?" I called, peeping my head through the barn door,

"Yeah, I'm in here!" I smiled, at the sight of a waving hand, poking out of Harvey's stall.

"He really is beautiful, you know." I said, quietly.

"Hmm. Just like someone else, I know." He replied, glancing up at me. I blushed, like madly blushed.

"Thanks." I whispered, trying my best to collect myself, even though I literally just melted on the spot.

"Any time." Ty said, smiling softly.

"Lou, said you can stay for tea; if you want?" I said, hopefully,

"Sure, that would be great." he said grinning, pulling out his phone, texting his mom.

"Great, coming?" I asked, happy again.

"Yep." He said simply, taking my hand; and pulling me out the barn. I laughed, and squeezed his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

* * *

I pulled out a chair, and slipped into my seat. Smiling softly as Ty did the same, his place right next to mine. "Thanks, Lou; I really appreciate it." Ty said, smiling happily as Lou layed the plates down in front of us. Lou grinned at me, a sparkle in her eye. Oh god.

"Don't worry it's fine, Lisa, Malory, Badger, Shane and Tim also decided to join us, so I have plenty!" She said, nodding at each of the guests around the table as she said their names. Ty nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you all."

"Nice to meet you to." Jack replied,

"Yeah," echoed, the rest of the table. Ty laughed,

"Thank's." He glanced at me, I grinned at him tucking into my food.

* * *

Later that even, both me and Ty were down in the barn. Doing 'Night Check'. Obviously.

"So..." I broke in, not really knowing where I was going, my mind thinking about school, I was back in five days.

"What?" Ty looked up from the horse he was standing by.

"Well, I was wondering... Do you know what school you're going to?" I asked, crossing my fingers it was the same as mine.

"Umm. Oak Tree something..." He trailed of,

"Yay!" I cried,

"Guess that's yours." he said grinning,

"Yep." I said, grinning madly. "You do know right there will be tones of girls wanting your number!" I said, slightly depressed at the thought,

"Hmm. That reminds me, a certain person hasn't given me hers." he said, glancing up at me on the last bit,

I held out my hand, motioning for his phone. Smiling softly as he placed it in my hand, "Now what was you saying?" I continued, way more serious than I ever thought possible.

"Nothing." He replied, grinning.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it was a bit shorter than average! Please let me know if you would like me to continue!**


	8. Trust Me, I Do

**Okay! As I promised, heres another chapter; because I got two reviews! I mean still; only two?**

**If everyone who viewed the story reviewed, then the updates would literally fly by! **

**So Review, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

It was the day before school, I actually was amazingly organised. Well... With the help of Ty. I had everything ready, just by my door; so I can literally grab it as I stack it out the door, already about a million minutes late.

Although tommorow would be different, yes I would be on time; because Ty's taking me. He's gonna drop by round about half eight ish? I did ask if I could stretch it but he just laughed, and told me to move it. The thanks I get. Hmm.

Shaking my head of my thoughts; I bent down to pick up my phone. Swiping my finger of the incredibly stratched, touch screen. That cries out; I am from the Bronze Age. Okay maybe not that long ago, and I don't think they even had phones? Nope they didn't, definitely not. Pressing roughly with my incredibly chipped nail, I dialed Ty. Yep Ty.

"Hey." Ty's voice crackled through the speaker,

"Hey," I said, smiling softly.

"You okay?"He asked, a hint of worry edged in his voice,

"Yep, I'm fine. Honestly." I assured him,

"Good, good. So what you calling about?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, I was wondering if you were gonna pop round?" I replied hopefully,

"Sure," I could tell he was grinning.

"Great, see you in five?"

"In five." He finished, probally grinning again.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Slamming my phone shut, I slung it on my bed and bound for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi, Amy." Lou said, grinning,

"Hi, Lou." I replied, mimicking her voice.

"So..."

"So...What?" I said simply, smiling sugar sweetly at her,

"Is Ty coming over?"

"Yes." I replied, simply. It was way to much effort, to have this conversation, especially _this_ conversation.

"So..." She hinted, for what I have absolutely no idea,

"So... Argh!" I cried, frustrated.

"What's going on? With like you two?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She questioned,

"Nothing." I repeated, frustrated.

"Really, cause I don't call 'nothing' kissing?" I shot my head, glaring in her direction.

"You saw that?"

"Yes." She replied way to smugly, for my liking. "So; answer my question." She continued, much to my annoyance, "What is going on,"

I turned as the door swung open, "Amy?" it was Ty my savour,

"Yep," I replied, as he appeared in the kitchen,

"You coming?" We were going to take Snowdrop out on the roads, in the hope that she he will be okay with them.

"Sure coming!" I smiled, another sugar sweet smile at Lou, and strode out the room, laughing silently to myself at her shocked face. I glanced at Ty, his brow scrunched in confusion. "What?" I asked, laughing,

"Nothing." he repiled, "Just you two." I glanced up at him, slightly suprised, "I have no idea why the hell you were put on earth together, "

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said, with my best sarcastic tone. He smiled at me, setting of that flipping thing again. I looked up startled when he grabbed my hand and pulled me torwards the barn, he looked at me grinning, I grinned, and squeezed his hand. "Hmm."

* * *

Snowdrop is now; nearly three weeks old, she is absolutely adorable; and loves everyone. Especically me and Ty. She seems so happy when its just the three of us. I love that, because that means I can be alone with Ty. She now accepts the halter, and the lunge line. She will follow me for ages, and when I'm not around she will always be with Lila. Lila has kinda taken Snowdrop under her wing, its actually really cute.

I can't stop thinking about Ty, and my conversation with Lou. Ty keeps looking at me, he somehow seems to know me inside out, he knows i'm thinking, i'm just hoping and praying he dosen't know what.

"You okay?" I looked up, at Ty. He had his arm around me, my head resting on his shoulder. Snowdrop was grazing not far of, she had been fine with the roads, in fact I thinked she liked seeing all the trucks pass by.

"Yeah, just thinking," He nodded, I am glad he didn't take it any further, he simply hummed.

"Hmm." Laying my head back; gently on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and returned to my thoughts,

Nothing? I mean was it really nothing? We have only known each other for like just over two weeks, but I do really like him, and he likes me right. I mean he kissed me. Twice. Okay I did the second one, but he still kissed back. And he holds my hand, and I mean I'm literally huddled up to his side right now. He must like me.

I gave in, staring into the distance, I whispered; "Okay it isn't nothing."

He looked down at me, smiling softly. "So what is it then?" He prompted,

"Hmm. Well." I continued not really knowing where I'm going with this, "Do you like me? Like, like like me?" I blurted out, ducking my head, I can't believe I just said that.

He moved his hands, up to my face; his fingers softly touching my chin. He turned my head so I was facing him, I didn't oblige, I didn't mind. I lowered my gaze so it locked with his,

"Of course I like you. I kissed you didn't I." He said, simply; his voice barely above a whisper. He smiled softly, as I grinned at him,

"Good." I said simply, "Because I like you too."

"Good." He replied, our lips almost touching.

"Hmm." I hummed, as he pressed his lips softly on mine,

Pulling back gently, I layed my head back down on his shoulder, my arms lay softly in his lap. "Good." I repeated. Generally happy.

* * *

I jumped in shock, when Snowdrop; butted my back. Ty looked down supprised when suddenly, clung to him. Laughing softly as he took in the situation. I glared at him. He just grinned. Glancing at my battered phone, I checked the time, "We should head back." I said, rising from the ground, looping Snowdrops lead rope around my arm. "It's school tommorow."

"Thanks for reminding me." I turned in supprise, was Ty nervous. Dropping back down, I returned to my position nexts to Ty; still gripping Snowdrop's lead rope in my left hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," He sighed, "I just, I dunno."

"What is it Ty? Your one of the most confiendent guy I've met." I stated, trying to reassure him, "You're be fine."

"Thanks." He said softly, smiling again.

"Anytime." I replied, rising to my feet again; holding my hand out for him. He grinned at took it, pulling himself up,

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now we better get going, because I can assure you that I will be majorly interigated at dinner; because I was back so late."

"I believe you, trust me I do."

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I've done! Please let me know if you liked it!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	9. For All The World To See

**Hi everyone! On a bit of a roll tonight so I thought I would treat you to another chapter! ^_^**

**I haven't had as many reviews lately, please let me know if you're enjoying it or not?**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

It's 8 in the morning, school starts in about one hour, and Ty is due in thirty minutes. I had got up at six, by half seven all my chores were done, by ten to eight I was ready.

I'm in Snowdrop's stall, her nose buried in my pocket, where she knew were treats. Me being evil, had zipped up the pocket. Okay not that evil. "Uh uh." I said, shaking my head. "Only if you do something for me first." I said, simply; ideas forming in my head. Clipping on the lead rope I lead her out the barn towards the trailer, "Hey, good girl." I cooed, running circles down her neck with my fingers, "Good girl."

I slowly stepped towards the trailer, still running my fingers down her neck. "Come on girl."

Cautiously I stepped up the ramp, smiling softly when Snowdrop followed, "Good girl." walking into the trailer, stopping quickly when Snowdrop snorted, "It's okay girl, see." I continued with my fingers, walking slowly further into the trailer. "Good, girl." I grinned, patting her. "Good, girl.

Glancing down at my watch, I turned out of the trailer; pulling a treat from my pocket and feeding it to Snowdrop. I strode over to the barn, Snowdrop on my heels. Pulling open the stall door, I slipped Snowdrop in, clicking the door shut, I pulled out another treat. "See ya later girl." Smiling softly I bound for the house. It was half eight.

"Hey." Swinging round, on my heels, I grinned at the sight of Ty. Wow. "Earth to Amy?" He waved his hand in front of my eyes, grinning; reading my thoughts.

Again.

"Hey sorry," I snapped back to earth, smiling at him,

"You got everything?"

I glanced down, surprised to see my stuff, dumped beside me on the porch, I followed my gaze to see Lou carefully closing the door, running back inside. Laughing softly,"Yep, it appears I do."

Ty laughed, my stomach flipped again. "Good. Come on, where gonna be late."

"Okay, okay." I grinned, and followed Ty to his truck.

* * *

"So you nervous?" I asked, curiously.

Ty scrunched his brow in thought, staring at the road for a few seconds before he answered, "No, don't think so."

"Good." I replied, happily. "You will be when you meet Soraya."

He turned, "Why?"

"Well, she's my best friend. The mad, slightly crazy in the head fantasies on everything and anything type."

He nodded, laughing softly. "I got ya."

I grinned, "But she'll like you. I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"I know so." I said simply, as he turned down the road leading to the school parking lot. He smiled softly, locking eyes with me, "Ty,"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking," I continued, not knowing where I am going with this, "Are we together now?"

"Yes." He said, simply, "I think so."

I leant over and kissed him on the cheek, "Good." I replied, happy with his answer.

He smiled happily, as we entered the parking lot.

"Ready?" I asked, slipping out the truck, I walked round to him,

"Ready." He said, taking my hand. We walked across to a bunch of benches, together. Smiling as a load of friends frantically waved their hands madly in the air. I smiled at Ty, dropping his hand. I ran over, embracing Soraya in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I cried, Soraya had been on holiday for like 3 weeks, that's like four days before I met Ty. So she didn't know about him. Uh uh. She beamed at me,

"It's so good to see you!" she cried, equally as loud as me. Ty just grinned, laughing as a bunch of girls huddled before him. "By the way, what is going on here?" She asked, waving her hand at Ty, "And who is he?"

"That is Ty." I said simply, loving teasing her.

" 'That is Ty.' Come on Amy, bit more than that." She argued, shaking her head. "Though I must say, wow."

"I know, he's great." I said, kinda smugly. Leaning over I grabbed Ty's hand, pulling him; or should I say saving him from a bunch of crazy girls, "Just great." I said simply, grinning as Ty put his arm around me.

Soraya raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet, "And, this is Soraya." I said, introducing her to Ty.

"Hi."

"Hi," She smiled, blushing slightly. I glared at her. Ty just grinned.

"Come on let's go," I laughed, smiling at the questioning glances or should I say glares Soraya; fired my way.

* * *

Slipping into form, I dropped down into my seat next to Soraya, grinning at Ty; who somehow managed to be seated, at the desk; right next to mine.

"So..." Soraya whispered, I rolled my eyes,

"Please don't say that you sound like Lou."

"What is going on?" I sighed,

"I asked for this right."

"Yep," She said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, long story short. We met by chance on a trail ride at like seven in the morning up on the ridge. His horse Harley is amazing..."

"Going of subject." Soraya piped in, I rolled my eyes for like the hundredth time in 2 minutes,

"Anyway, I offered for him to come round some time and see Heartland. He did like an hour later," I paused for breath,

"Oooh."

"I showed him around, then asked if he wanted to come on a trail ride,"

"And..."

"He said yes, whilst we were out there, we spotted a lone foal, a filly."

"This would be Snowdrop."

"Yes." I replied, before continuing, "Be both agreed we needed to get her back to Heartland,"

"Oooh. Did you get he back?"

"Yes, we did. She followed us back, it was amazing..."

"Going of subject. Again."

"Anyway, I managed to join up with her that evening, and Ty was there."

"And..."

"Well it started to snow, and somehow and other we kissed."

"Wow." Soraya stated, somewhat sarcastically.

"Thanks." I said simply, "And well we got closer and closer, and kissed again."

"This gets better and better." I rolled my eyes, sighing I continued,

"But it wasn't till the morning; did we really become a couple."

"So... You've got a boyfriend now?" She said, finally catching on.

"Yes." I sighed in content, happy with that little fact.

Just then Ty glanced over at me, smiling softly; I flicked him a note, I had somehow scribbled down in the space of about 2 nano seconds. One of my many hidden talents.

_Have informed Soraya, luckily for you she has been tranquillised this morning, due to her overreacting last night, because she had been in two different countries in two days. She seems to like you, I will be keeping tabs on that. _

_Amy X_

He glanced up smiling, pulling out a pen and another piece of paper,

_Good, at least I can relax until the tranquilizer rubs of. How long is that by the way?_

_Ty X_

He flicked it back, laughing as it landed in my hair. Fishing it out I scanned the words.

_Exactly 2 minutes and 21 seconds._

_Amy X_

I flicked it back, scoring a better landing than Ty's ever will be.

_Okay, will take cover ASAP._

_Ty X_

I laughed, muffling my giggles I scribbled on the paper.

_You better._

_Amy X_

He rolled his eyes, laughing; as I attempted to choke, to cover up my giggles.

Swinging my head round as the door slammed, Ty raised an eye brow before returning his gaze to the teacher wobbling in. "Class." She said, rather shakily. "CLASS!" Everyone shut up, turning their attention to the somewhat mad new teacher, that at this precise moment is juggling about a hundred orange books.

Okay now there on the floor. Oh god, she just bent over. Wow."

Soraya laughed, somewhat loudly at my shocked face, "Miss Peble, maddest teacher in history books."

"You can say that again." I replied, leaning back in my chair; jumping in surprise as a rather small scrunched up ball of paper landed square on my nose. Uh uh, I get it. Shaking my head at Ty as he grinned, mischievously.

_Okay, what the hell is happening. I actually don't know what world I just walked into._

_Ty X_

I glanced up at him, smiling. He rolled his eyes, as yet another girl approached him.

Soraya nudged me, "Earth to Amy? Me best friend." She said, waving her hand up and down herself, " He incredibly hot boy." She said, waving her hand at Ty, " Am I clear."

"Crystal." I sighed, laughing as Ty raised an eyebrow, he had clearly heard that entire conversation. I glared at him, crying out 'help me' simultaneously.

* * *

Once the teacher had finally regained control over us, she welcomed us back and rambled on about everything and anything. Finally she glanced at Ty, "It appears we have a new student." She stated, her eyes firmly fixed on Ty.

"Ty, would you come up here and introduce yourself." Ty sighed, rolling his eyes in my direction; before rising to his feet and walking over to Miss.

"Sure."

She nodded, and returned to her desk, "Well," Ty started, "I moved from Vancouver, so not that far. My family owns a cattle ranch, it runs alongside Amy's own ranch." He contiued, nodding a me. "And thats about it, and my names Ty. So yeah..." He trailed of,

"Any questions?" Miss Peble asked, raising her brow slightly as about a dozen hands shot up,

"Do have you own horse?" Ty nodded,

"Yes, Harley, a blue roan."

"Why did you move?"

"Cattle bussiness, more land, more cattle, more money. That's what dad thinks anyway." He replied smiling softly,

"Do you know anyone here Ty?" The teacher broke in,

" Yes, I know Amy." He answered, glancing my way. I grinned, feeling rather lucky, ignoring all the glares that literally fired my way.

Another hand shot up, "Are you single?"

Ty glanced at me, before replieing way more casualy; than I ever thought possible, "Nope."

Again, I got pelted by death glares. I simply grinned as the bell rang out. My grin grew when Ty slipped his hand into mine; pulling me out the classroom, walking casually for all the world to see.

Yep. I am with Ty Borden, and I want everyone to know.

* * *

**Wow. My chapters keep getting longer and longer. **

**Let me know what ya think.**

**Really like this chapter, no matter how long it is.**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	10. Zilch

**Heres the next chapter tell me what ya think!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

It was fourth period, lunch, then; one more hour then home! Would have died a slow and painful death, of boredom if it wasn't for Ty and Soraya literally pelting me with little bits of paper every five seconds. Ty just happens, to be the smartest guy I've met. Not complaining, no more dodgy homework from me. Uh uh.

"Amy!" I was drifting of again, PSD; I supposed to be looking up Bulgarian elections, do not ask why, because I really have no clue. Soraya's next to me, Google Earth, lighting up her screen. She's got Ty's house up, going slightly mad; cause Ty is in the picture, it just so happens; that the little people with the little cameras were dropping by Ty's place in the last 3 weeks; just so that some weird stranger could plot a murder assault, using 'Street View'.

"Eh, yeah?" I said, shaking my head from my thoughts. It was Soraya, she was frantically waving her hand in front of my face, "Amy?! How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up her hand, four fingers and one thumb. Right.

"Four." I said, slightly more awake now.

"Oh my god Ty, this is serious!" Soraya screamed, Ty just laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Four fingers. One thumb." He stated, pointing slowly to each finger, speaking clearly. As if Soraya was a five-year old, I just laughed. Soraya glared at me.

"Oh."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Class,"

"Yeah." I mumbled, my eye lids dropping.

"What did you find out about foreign elections?"

Soraya's hand shot up, "That they do it differently."

The teacher sighed, "Yes. Any advance on that?"

Soraya sat back, slightly embarrassed; "No."

I rolled my eyes, jumping slightly when a piece of paper landed in my lap for the hundredth, thousandth time today. Unraveling the little paper ball, I scanned the words.

_Wanna meet up later? Soraya too think she might kill me if I didn't invite her?_

_Ty X_

Pulling out my pen, I scribbled on the little swatch of paper,

_Sure! Why don't you two come back to mine? I wanna show Soraya Snowdrop, and I like for you to be there to. After all it was a joint effort. If that's okay with you?_

_Amy X_

Flicking it back, I grinned when Ty jumped as a piece of paper flew past him, hitting the boy next to him in the eye. Giggling, I watched as Ty started to write the note.

_Yeah that would be great! I think Joe's gonna kill me after your little murder assault on him. =)_

_Ty X_

He flicked it back; grinning,

_That is so not fair! Why would I kill the person sitting next to you? That could be dangerous on your part and plus Joe owes me one I saved him from, Heather's googly eyes._

_Amy X_

I smiled, as Ty did the biggest eye roll I've ever seen.

_Your right, how dare I accuse you of a murder assault! Your right about Heather too she won't stop staring at Joe. It's driving me mad, because he's falling for it!_

_Ty X_

Expertly flicking it back, Ty sighed as Joe stared dreamily in Heather's direction. I nearly choked, from trying to cover my giggles, when Ty whacked him on the back; making him literally jump out his skin. He glared at Ty, who simply said; "Random act of kindness." Nodding in Heather's direction. Joe just scowled.

* * *

Finally, the bell went and we were released, from the clutches of Miss Dormousa. Pronounced; 'Doormorsa', 'doormouse' for short.

I stumbled out of glass, apologising to Ty as I somehow dropped my fifty ton bag on his foot. He just laughed, and told me I had amazing 'eye and hand coradnation' I just glared at him, picking up my bag, and spun on my heels. Grinning as Ty grabbed my hand, "Uh uh." he said, shaking his head. "Not so fast." He continued, pressing softly on my lips; rolling his eyes as Soraya grabbed my arm, causing me to nearly stack it sideways, if that's even possible?

"Please." She sighed, I just grinned.

"So you up for tonight?" I asked,

"Sure, yeah Ty mentioned." she replied, glancing back at Ty who was tagging behind.

"Good, I really want you to meet Snowdrop."

She nodded, "You and Ty are so cute." I blinked at her, surprised at the sudden change in subject, "Ty's really nice, your very lucky with him you know."

"Thanks, he's so easy to get on with. He's perfect."

"I very happy for you, even though it kills me to think I still haven't got a boyfriend." She sighed,

"Well I don't know about that, a certain someone has had their eye on you all day." I replied nodding in Matt's direction, Soraya's latest crush. He just happened to be coming our way.

"May I have my girlfriend back now?" Ty asked, his head peeping between our shoulders, resting it on mine. Soraya just grinned, nodding; she started to walk towards Matt.

"Hmm. Finally." Ty sighed, slipping his arm around my waist. I leaned in resting my head on his shoulder. Hmm.

He simply smiled and headed for the canteen, I grinned watching Soraya embarrass herself in front of Matt, she is majorly blushing now. Rolling my eyes I joined to que.

* * *

Last period had just finished, and I was waiting for Soraya and Ty in the parking lot leaning casually on Ty's truck. They both had to stay behind, for multiple reasons. Don't ask what cause I have zilch idea. Good word 'Zilch'.

Grinning softly as they both approached me, I pushed of the truck and walked over to them, "Ready?"

"Sure." they replied in unison.

"Good, hurry up then."

Slipping into the truck, my seat next to Ty, I leaned back; sighing in content. Genrally Happy.

* * *

**Really like this chapter! Hope you do too!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	11. Crossed Bloodlines

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter!**

**Please let me know if you would like me to continue with this? It's just like know one is reviewing and I feel like I'm talking to a tree?**

**So please review!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I hopped out the truck, laughing as Soraya pretended to dive out like some olympic hero; she is mad. Ty just grinned, and stepped out the truck like a normal person, with a perfectly normal brain; would do. Obviously Soraya just doesn't fall into that category.

"So where's Snowydrop?" She piped in, scanning the pens.

"It's Snowdrop." I rolled my eyes, "Though I quite like Snowy?"

"Hmm." Ty hummed, lost in his thoughts,

"What do you think Ty? Snowdrop or Snowy?" I questioned, my eyes waiting for his answer,

"I like Snowy."

"So do I." I nodded, in agreement, Snowy it is.

"Okay, when you two finally snap out of your dreamy thoughts about each other, can you actually show me Snowdrop, sorry Snowy?" Soraya asked, laughter edged in voice. I blushed madly, so did Ty for that matter. Soraya being Soraya also noticed, "For god sake!"

I just laughed, and pointed towards the barn, "This way,"

Ty gave into a grin and followed us in.

* * *

"Hey Snowdrop?" I cooed, resting my elbows on the stall door, my chin in my hands. "How does Snowy sound to you? Hey girl?" I questioned, my fingers circling her forehead. She snorted, smiling I slipped in to the stall; leaving Ty and Soraya to take my place.

"Snowy, meet Soraya." I said waving my hand in Soraya's direction. Snowy bobbed her head and hobbled over the stall door; butting Soraya's elbows with her nose. I smiled, giggling when; Snowy blowed at Ty, blowing his hair everywhere, "Urgh. Thanks." Ty just grinned, running his hand through is hair to reset it, in its original style.

"She's beautiful." Soraya smiled, rubbing her hand down Snowy's neck.

"I know." I whispered, my eyes locked on Snowdrop. Ty smiled softly, causing me to quickly divert my gaze. He lowered his gaze, locking it with mine.

"Urgh." Soraya cried, exasperated. "Please, you two!"

I just grinned, "Want to see her gaits?"

"Yeah, really?"

"Hmm. I even think you could try Join-up with her?" I replied, lost in my thoughts.

"Amy! That would be awesome!" She cried, "Won't it girl?" She smiled, running her hands through Snowy's mane.

"Yep. It certainly will." I grinned, catching Ty's eye.

"It will." Ty added, his gaze still locked with mine. For once Soraya actually hadn't noticed.

* * *

Pulling the lead rope gently down from its hook, I clicked in on; pulling softly, I lead Snowy out the barn. Slipping into the round pen, I unclipped the rope, slinging it over my shoulder; I climbed up the fence. "All yours Soraya." I said, nodding at Snowdrop, who was now directly below me; slightly bemused why I was up there.

"Okay dokey." Soraya smiled, slipping down of the fence, her feet landing with a thud. "Snowy!" She called, Snowdrop swung her head round, trotting over. I smiled, that was no trot, that was more of a floating movement. "Wow." Soraya, exclaimed. "This girls good."

"I know." I grinned, resting my head on Ty's shoulder, his arm round my waist. "Okay so send her round," I called, my eyes fixed on the little filly.

"Kay, now what." She called, running around after Snowdrop.

"Keep her moving." I replied, "Turn her." I smiled, as Soraya waved her hands, Snowdrop tossed her head in the air, snorting she swung round. "Good."

"Thanks." Soraya called, "I'm getting kinda dizzy!"

I laughed, "Keep your eyes on Snowy." I instructed,

"Okay..."

"She's good." Ty added, turning my head; I smiled softly,

"She is."

"Argh!" I jolted, laughing as Soraya cried out, "Cut it out!"

"No." I said simply, leaning in pressing my lips onto to Ty.

"Hmm." Ty hummed. Pulling back, I lay my head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

Soraya just shook her head, "Okay, turn around and drop your shoulders, and relax." I instructed from my place on the fence,

"Okay," she replied, her voice quieter this time. I watched as Snowy stepped towards her, her nose hung over shoulder, sniffing her out. "Wow." Soraya, said simply.

I glanced at Ty, he squeezed me gently, pulling me closer. "Hmm."

* * *

Clicking the stall door shut, I leant against the stack of hay behind me, "So... You two wanna stay for tea?"

Smiling as they both nodded, I headed for the house.

"Lou?"

"Yep." Lou answered, her back still facing me, her focus on some mad concoction that she had created, probably from that Dubai cook book of hers.

"Can these two stay for dinner?" She swung round, smiling softly. "Sure, take a seat." She said, waving her hand towards the living room. "Amy, could you help me out here please." I inwardly groaned, blissfully aware of the dreaded conversation that was going to start about now-. "So...,"

"Get to the point Lou." I groaned, properly this time.

"You with him now." She whispered, nodding in Ty's direction,

"Yep."

"Does Soraya know?"

"Yep."

"Does Granpa know?"

"Nope."

"When were you planning on telling him?"

"Soon."

"How soon?" She prompted,

"Soon." I replied simply, anger rising in my throat.

"Why haven't you told him?" She continued. Much to my annoyance, may I add.

"Because."

"Because?" She hinted,

"Because we only made it official today."

"Oh." She grinned, "Hmm."

I raised an eyebrow, bemused by her expression. Grabbing the plates, I spun on my heels heading for the table.

"What haven't you told me?" I stopped, my face somehow finding itself buried in Granpa's chest. I groaned, what has the world against me? Seriously?

"Just that me and Ty were together." I sighed, turning my head, my gaze fixed on some weird china pot, with a bear perched on top of it.

"Oh was that it?" I looked up, slightly surprised,

"Your not annoyed?"

"No. Lou's been rambling on about it for weeks." He said, nodding in Lou's direction.

I swung round and fired my very best death glare at Lou. Who just happened to be blushing madly, fiddling with some random flowers that stood in a simple vase in the middle of the kitchen table. She didn't dare make eye contact. I just smirked and walked out the room.

* * *

"Thanks, this is eh... nice." Ty smiled, awkwardly; gulping down the ghastly concoction that swirled around in his bowl.

"Your welcome." Lou replied, she seemed to be the only one not to show any signs of vomiting any time soon.

I smiled, weakly; making patterns with my spoon, in the thick glupy mixture.

"Lou, what is this?" Jack cried, "I mean, what the hell did you put in this?"He shook his head, "No don't answer that."

"Okay. I get it. It's horrible. I just wanted to try something different, you know." She sighed, staring blankly at the green gloop. "Okay, it looks revolting."

I laughed, "It does," I pushed the bowl away, glancing up at Ty. "Pizza?"

"Pizza." Replied absolutely everyone.

Nodding I grabbed the phone, that lay on the cabinet behind me. Punching in the number, I pulled it up to my ear.

* * *

"Well that pizza was good." Ty sighed, leaning back against the sofa.

"Hmm. Very good." I agreed, stuffed. I glanced at Soraya who somehow was still eating her pizza. I nearly jumped when her phone started to madly buzz. She grabbed it and pulled it to her ear, "Mom." she groaned, swallowing her recent slice of pizza. "Okay, see you soon. Bye." She sighed, dropping the phone from her grasp, letting it fall the short distance of about 2 inches to the floor.

"Mom, said she'll pick me up."

"Okay." I nodded, "How soon?"

"In 'five'; where here exact words."

"Kay."

* * *

I waved goodbye, grinning as the truck pulled out of the drive way. Glancing at Ty, he grinned, grabbing my hand; he pulled me towards the barn. "Hmm."

"Finally."

I laughed, "Soraya's not that bad?" I winced, "Okay, she is."

"Snowy seems happy." Ty said, nodding in Snowy's direction. She was stuffing her face with her evening feed. "Hmm, can really see a hint of Soraya in her." I said, as seriously as possible.

"Hmm. definitely in the bloodline."

"You can see it in her eyes."

"More like, her overall personality." Ty corrected me, still playing the serious act.

I nodded, grinning no longer able to hold back my giggling.

Ty did the biggest eye roll ever, and pulled me towards him, kissing me softly.

"I think your right."

"I think I am."

* * *

**Quite like this chapter, please let me know if you would like me to continue this story?**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	12. Whooshing Snake

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as normal! Just been really busy! Please forgive me!**

**By the way! totally addicted to this video! Go check it out!**

**Heres the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**XWildAtHeartx**

* * *

My phone buzzed madly, causing me to jolt my head from its gaze, across the pastures. The screen flashed wildly, lighting up Soraya's face.

"Hiya?" I smiled,

"Hi!" She replied, her voice ringing through my phones minnie speaker system.

"You okay?" I asked, glancing at my watch, the hands ticking past half seven in the morning; this was early for Soraya.

"Yep." She said simply, popping the 'p'.

I laughed, "It's not like you to be such an early bird." I stated, half-joking.

"Well..."

"Well... What?" I asked, confused.

"Hmm."

"Argh! Soraya!" I cried, slightly frustrated.

"Yep." She repeated, I could tell she was grinning; and she was loving every single second of it. "I suppose I should tell you..."

"Yes, you most certainly should." I said, annoyed now. She was good at that.

"Okay."

"Okay, WHAT!"

"Matt- "

"Stop right there!" I ordered grinning, "Matt? What about Matt?" I questioned, "Hmm. Lets see?" I paused, "Hmm. What could it be?" I continued, "Now let me think?"

My grin grew, as Soraya's giggles echoed down the line, "I can't for the life of me think what it is?" I said, putting my very best, 'I'm in a deep thought' voice on.

"Ahh! Yes, that's it!" I continued, fake realization of course. "Matt." I paused, for suspense of obviously. "Matt asked you out!" I cried,

"Yep. You got it. In one." Soraya said simply, I could tell she was grinning like mad.

"So..." I prompted, "Details."

She laughed, "Of course, what was I thinking?"

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied, playing along.

* * *

I smiled softly, as Ty pulled up and strode into the barn, "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled, that one and only smile he saved especially for ME. Yep me.

"Snowdrop, is going mad; you might wanna go see her." I said, nodding over in Snowy's direction.

"Hmm. Think are make a little stop first." He said, striding over to towards me, pressing his lips gently on mine.

"Hmm. Why do always have to be that smart?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, it's kinda a habit."

"Hmm. Think you should keep it up."

"Will do. Think it be good for me, you know really beneficial." He said nodding along.

"totally." I stated, trying to fight the grin pulling at my mouths, "Snowdrop is calling." I said, glancing at her bobbing head,

"More like snorting for England."

"Again. Too smart for his own good." I shook my head, giving into a grin.

"Incredibly sorry, maybe I was wrong to continue."

"No, I think it adds class." I replied, holding my head high; my hand waving in a flicking motion.

"I think you are correct."

"I am." I grinned, "DUH."

He smiled. My stomach flipped. I grinned. He kissed me.

Four of the best things in the whole; wide world.

* * *

Slipping out of the truck, my feet landing with a thud on the rough gravel; I slipped my hand into Ty's and bound for the crazy people, waving madly; I just so happened to call friends. World is crazy, I know.

I glanced up at Ty, his brow was raised, his eyes fixed on Soraya and Matt. "So?"

"Sorry, forgot to mention that little, tiny, weenie detail."

"Think you did."

"Very sorry, sorta slipped my mind." I replied, grinning at him. Moving my hand in a whooshing movement.

"So what do call that?" He asked, nodding at my arm.

"The whoosh snake." I said, thinking up something in the space of about 2 nano seconds. Again, one of my many hidden talents. Should really look into that.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Wanted to get you another update! So here you go! I promise the next one will be longer!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	13. Lack Of A Decent Clock

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! But please! Check out 'Love Will Find Me, It's as Clear As Day' It will be great! Please check it out!**

**But in the meanwhile read on and enjoy!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

It was last period, maths. Think that just about sums that up. One long hour of algebra, with a dreary teacher; who has a voice that you could hang your self to. Its one of those, you often wonder if they actually have a life outside of 2 to the power of 3, which is eight by the way. I think.

It was one of those that speak in that monotone voice, why you stare dreamily out the window, thinking of buttercups and daisies because you have really gone that mad. It just happened to be one of those teachers that felt the need to torture us that little bit more, with the lack of a decent clock. I don't know if its like an illusion or something, but they all seem to be set at the start of the hour, in my case it reads five past two, suggesting I still have 55 minutes left. But of course these clocks never work, you tend to sit there for like half an hour trying to work out whether the hand is actually moving or your just stuck in time.

"Amy... What's this..." Mr Hamlem, murmured. His voice dull and simply lifeless.

"Ehh... " I stumbled, trying to work my tired brain into doing something I totally was convinced was not a life career for me. I smiled gratefully when Ty slid a small piece of paper across our desk, reading the answer. It's amazing how I managed to do all of this in under like 2 seconds. I really need to look into this hidden talent, malarkey.

I read out the scribbled answer, rolling my eyes as Ty poked me in the arms. He just grinned at me, why do boy's do that? "Tut tut." He tutted, shaking his head; completely serious.

"Well its easy for you to say! How the hell do you manage to actually keep you eyelids opens during this?!" I stated, waving at the teacher as I said the word 'this'.

Mr Hamlem, raised his eyebrow. Strange didn't think that was humanly possible for him, you know to actually perform a movement. "Hello to you too Amy." He said in response to my waving hand motion.

I blushed, sitting back in my seat, I sighed; this is the longest day of my life. Although thanks to Ty it will get better past three O'clock.

"Wanna come back to mine, after this jail sentence." He asked, way to casually than I would have ever thought possible.

"Sure, it will be nice to see your place; after all you've seen every inch of mine." I replied, happy with the prospect.

"Good." He smiled, that amazing smile he saved for. Me.

* * *

**I know this is short but I wanted to get an update out for you! Please check out my new story!**

**R&R**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	14. Hopes And Fears

**Next Chapter is finally up! Sorry for the long wait! **

**Please take a look at my latest story! ' Love Will Find Me It's As Clear As Day'**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I slipped out of Ty's truck, taking in the scene before me**. **"Ty I think you forgot that little fact; that you live in a mansion and own about 2/3 of the world." I stated, looking up at the pretty mansion in front of me. It was made with a creamy old type brick, ivy decorated the windows; making it look really sweet.

He just smiled softly; "Sorry sort of slipped my mind." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled, taking in his warmth. "Come on, let's go inside."

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder, we bound for the large oak door. He opened the door, dropping his hand from my waist he grabbed my hand, and pulled me in.

"Master Ty." I looked up, searching for the owner of the little voice. Ty didn't seem fazed,

"Hey, Lola." I frowned, "She's our maid,"

"Oh." I never had a maid before.

"Miss Amy." I was even more startled this time, did she just call me; "Miss Amy."

Ty squeezed my hand, sensing my discomfort, "Call me Amy, please."

"Yes, of course." She replied, humbly. I smiled softly, she seemed to relax slightly.

"Master Ty, Ben called for you he said it was important." She said, "He's in the barn." She finished, almost sadly.

"Thank you Lola," Ty said, smiling warmly. She relaxed properly this time. "Come on, I think its Harley."

I frowned, Harley was the perfect horse. What could be wrong? Ty sighed, I've never seen him like this.

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried now.

"No, he seems depressed. He won't eat. And when I ride him, he's lost his spirit, I can no longer feel that same energy, that same happiness that flowed through him. He's not right, I don't get it."

"Ty, I'm so sorry, do you want me to... to take a look at him?" I asked,

He nodded, "Please, I don't know whats wrong Amy, it scares me to think... to think that... you know. I might lose him."

I nodded, and squeezed his hand. He pulled me closer, wrapping his hand around my waist.

"I'm sorry Ty." I said, quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, confused.

"Because life is so not fair." I stated, he chuckled softly.

"You always make me feel better."

"I do, don't I."

"You do."

* * *

We walked into the barn, I breathed in taking in the sweet familiar smell. Soft whines could be heard as we passed various stalls, all had a magnificent horses hanging their head out. I looked up, as a boy about Ty's age walked up to us, a sad expression across his face.

"Master Ty, it's Harley. He won't get up." The boy said, quietly, his head down.

Ty nodded, his eyes looked tired and upset. I squeezed his hand, as we approached Harley's stall. I leaned against the stall door, watching as Ty slipped in.

"Hey Boy." He cooed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Your gonna be okay." He continued, I could see his eyes becoming glossy with tears. "I promise."

I could tell he was trying not to cry. Ben slowly slipped away, I smiled weakly; turning my attention back to Ty and Harley.

Ty was fiddling with Harley's mane, he had a silent tear rolling down his cheek. "Come on boy," I swallowed, I didn't know what to do. "Come on, you can get through this, please for me."

His tears were flowing softly now, his fingers were fiddling with Harley's mane, he seemed lost in his own world almost trapped by his own thoughts.

I didn't say a word, instead I slipped silently into the stall, and crept over to where Ty was crouched. I lowered myself down, so we were side by side.

I placed my hand over his own fumbling one, and moved it in small circles down Harley's neck. "Promise," I whispered, "We promise according to our hopes," Ty looked up at me, is eyes tired and glossy, fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks, but I continued with my words, keeping my fingers moving slowly down Harley's long neck," But we perform according to our fears."

He smiled this time, a small but hopeful smile. "Then I will peform my very best." He said, returning his gaze to Harley, his fingers going in the same circular motion as mine. "I promise."

* * *

**Quite like the ending to this chapter, not sure on the start; but its okay?**

**Tell me what you think?**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	15. My World

**Okay here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like ages! But I'm hoping to get all stories updated today!**

**So enjoy!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I looked up as Mr Borden, stuck his head over the stall door. "Is everything okay?"

Ty shook his head, "He won't get up, he won't eat. He's not right Dad."

A sudden thought struck me. "A horse hasn't died or anything?"

Ty looked at me, confused. "Well, there was Max. Last week, he was really old."

Mr Borden, suddenly looked up. "Harley, used to always be by his side. Max was like his best mate."

"Harley's depressed, he misses Max." I said, suddenly realising it.

"Well yes, your right. But what can we do?"

"What did Max look like?" He was a leopard Apaloosa.

I smiled, "I have a horse back at Heartland, he's a leopard Apaloosa." Ty still look confused, so I continue.

"We once had a horse come to us, because he was depressed. His stable mate had died, he no longer wanted to do anything. He had quite literally lost the will to live."

"So, what did you do?" Ty asked, looking interested now.

"Well, I didn't know what to do. But then Mallory, bought a show jumper and brought it to Heartland; to border. That horse and the depressed one, became great friends, he started to get better, turns out he's a great dressage horse. So Mallory bought him, and now works with him regularly. He now has plenty of ribbons hanging by his door. He's happy now."

"So what you're saying, is if you brought this horse of yours, Harley might want to live again." Ty asked, I nodded.

"We might as well try."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Can we bring him over?"

I smiled, "Sure, we were looking to rehome him, so if all goes well..."

"We'll buy him." Ty smiled, finishing my sentence.

"Ty if you want to stay here with Harley, I can get Ben to take you to yours Amy and collect him. I still have a trailer hooked up."Mr Borden smiled.

"Sure that would be great." I nodded, clambering to my feet; I followed him out the stall. "I won't be long." I smiled, softly at Ty. He nodded,

"Be quick."

* * *

I slipped into Ben's truck, he smiled warmly at me. "Thanks for doing this, it means a lot to Ty. Harley's his world, of course I think you're a big part of it too." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine, Harley will be okay; I promise. And as for Ty. He's a pretty big part of my world too."

"Awww." He cooed, turning out the drive.

"I'm gonna hit you in a minute."

"Oooh, I'm so scared!"

"Just hurry up."

"Yes Madam." I looked at him,

"What is it with all this Miss and Master, stuff?"

"Well, Ty's families pretty high up; let's say their cattle ranch business is thriving. They are pretty well off, so they have maids and people like me to wait on them."

I raised my brow, "Ty has people wait on him?"

He shook his head, "Ty hates it, and treats all of us like friends."

I smiled, "So what are you to Ty?"

"His personal Groom." he chuckled,

"Your joking right?"

"Uh uh, it's fine, me and Ty are best mates. Though he seems to love his power a bit too much when I annoy him." He grinned, turning into Heartland's drive.

"Ahh." I grinned, hopping out the truck. "I'll just grab his stuff. Can you sort out the trailer?"

He nodded, "Yes Miss."

I sent him a look, he just laughed. I ran across the yard, straight into Lou's office. She looked up, "Someone's in a rush."

"I have a buyer for Cherry."

"You do?"

"Yes, Ty."

"Why Ty."

"It's a long story, but it's really important I take him now."

She raised her brow, "But why."

I sighed, expasrated. "It's Harley, is stable mate died last week. He's depressed, his stable mate was identical to Cherry, so..." Why did I have to explain all this now?

She nodded, "Okay, do you need the files right now?"

I shook my head, "Ben will come back later."

She raised, an eyebrow again, "Ben."

I sighed, why does she have to be annoying. I held my fingers like bunny ears, "Ty's personal Groom."

"Ty's Personal Groom." She repeated,

"ARGH! Please Lou, just help me out here."

She laughed, "I'm coming, Miss Amy." Oh my god.

I ran out and headed for Cherry's stable. I pulled down his halter and led him towards the trailer. Ben looked up at me, "Ready?"

I nodded and walked up the little ramp. Circling when inside, I hopped down and helped Ben close the ramp.

"Thanks."

"Nothing Miss." God people liked winding me up.

* * *

We soon reached Ty's place and quickly led Cherry into the barn. I smiled gratefully at another boy about 14 who held open the door, to a stall parallel to Harley's.

I slipped him in and clicked the door shut. He snorted, sniffing out his new surroundings. I looked over at Harley's stall, he was still laying there, silently. "Anything?"

Ty shook his heap, "No."

"It can take time, we should leave them for a while." I said, trying to reassure him. He nodded, and clambered to his feet, he joined me at the stall door and slipped out. I took his hand and followed him back up to the house.

He led me into a big room, I looked around at all the picture frames that adorned the towering walls. Every single one had Harley on it, "I've had him since he was a colt." Ty smiled softly, somewhat reading my thoughts.

I scanned the pictures, each one was different; all took in different seasons. Many included Ty, either riding him or just hugging him or something. "Wow. Harley must mean a lot to you."

He nodded, "My world."

"That's what Ben said."

"He know's me well."

I stopped on the last picture, it wasn't of Ty; it was of me. I looked at Ty confused, it was me and Harley in the snow about 2 weeks ago, I had my arms wrapped around his big neck. I remember it as if it was yesterday, Ty had taken the picture, just before lobbing a snowball at me. Which had ended in a major snowball fight, and lets say _some _kissing.

I smiled at the memory, but I still didn't get why I was on the wall. I looked up as Ty wrapped his arm around me,

"You just happen to be a pretty big part of my world too."

I grinned, "Ben said that too."

"God, that mans a syeko."

I swung round as Ben came running in, "Master Ty!"

"Yes?"

"It's Harley." He was smiling, so it must be good news. I felt Ty visibly relax beside me.

"And?" Ty prompted.

"He's up and eating."

Ty grinned, and squeezed me gently, "You are amazing, you know that."

"Apparently I am."

* * *

**Okay, I know it went on a bit... But I hope you liked it?**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	16. World-Famous

**As I mentioned in my update of 'Love Is Forever, Isn't It' I am attempting to update all my stories, all four of them. So here it is, my update of 'One Life. Live It'.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

Harley was recovering fast, he had found a soul mate in Cherry. They were like inseparable now, Spartan never once left his side. Mr Borden had put Ben in charge of training him up, he had pretty good blood lines; he could go far. Ty had taken an immediate liking to Cherry and had stated, I quote that he was a 'my equine twin'. I wasn't quite sure how to take this, however I was assured it was a compliment. Will get back to you on that one.

As well as this, a rather lucky me has caught Mr Borden eye (his words not mine), he I quote said, 'I am an impeccable rider'. I reasoned that I would never be as good as Ty, he shook his head and responded, 'nonsense'. Ty had appeared beside me and had looked questionably at his dad. Mr Borden then returned his gaze to me and continued with this:

"Miss Flemming, you are a brilliant rider; you could go far." He turned to look at Ty, who nodded. I looked from one to the other, completely baffled.

"I would like to ask, if you would like, if you wanted to train with one of my top coaches, for free of course. Your special to Ty, therefore I will help you, I would be honoured if you accepted my offer."

I looked at Ty, 'honoured' I'm the one that should be honoured. "Of course, thank you sir." I gushed, slightly overwhelmed at the whole thing. Ty just chuckled softly and smiled at me.

Mr Borden shook his head, "It's nothing, it's a thankyou for saving Harley. He mean's a lot to Ty."

I smiled softly, "That was nothing." I corrected him lightly.

He chuckled, "Thank you Amy, we appreciate it."

I blushed, "Your welcome sir."

"So you accept my offer?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded happily, when he continued. "Would you like to stable Spartan here?"

I thought for a moment, weighing up my options. I was going to spend a lot of time at Ty's anyway and his facility's were a much higher level compared to mine back home. "If that would be okay?" I responded.

He nodded, "Of course, he will be in the same barn as Harley and Cherry."

I smiled happily, "Thankyou."

He just laughed, "Thank_you_."

I looked up at Ty, "What just happened?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Let's see..."

"Ty...!" I said slowly, slightly annoyed.

He laughed, "I think that you just got asked by one of the leading horse trainers in the world train with him."

I slapped his arm playfully, "Big headed or what."

He shook his head and added seriously, "That's just me..."

I rolled my head, "Wow and it's expanding by the minute."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'm not the only one."

I prodded his arm at this, not quite sure what affect it had. "Is that the best you can do?" Ty asked seriously. I knew what was coming next. Yep there it is.

I screamed, "NO! Ty! NO!"

He continued to tickle me, why the hell did I have to be so damn ticklish? I continued with my rant, trying to squeeze it in between laughing, "You are sooo mean!"

"Hmm. So I have been told." Was his response to that. Damn cheek.

* * *

Finally Ty stopped tickling me and reverted to kissing me instead, which worked out fine. Soon it was six O'clock and I needed to get back, I had promised Lou I would assess a new horse.

I looked up at Ty, "I've gotta go, I promised Lou."

He nodded and took my hand, "I'll take you back." I smiled gratefully and waved at the various stable hands I now knew.

Mr Borden appeared from nowhere, "Bye Miss Flemming, I hope to see you soon."

I nodded happily, "You will."

He waved a farewell, I slipped into the truck; waiting for Ty to follow suit. He soon did and turned the keys, quickly pulling out the large driveway.

We soon reached home. I quickly kissed Ty on the cheek and hopped out the truck. Waving as he backed out. I smiled happily as I made for the barn.

Poking my head around the worn door frame, leading to the office; I searched for Lou. She was crouched down, beside of a filing cabniet. Sifting through multi-coloured documents.

"Hi." I spoke up.

She glanced up, "Hi. You have a nice time? How'd it go with Cherry?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was great; Cherry's like his soul mate."

She nodded, "Anything else happen?"

I shook my head, "Yes why?" I asked slowly.

"Someone called, arrangements, training, stabling... That sort of thing."

I laughed, "So you know?"

"Hmm. Mr Borden himself." She hummed in reply.

I replied oh so casually, "Yeah, I speak to him all the time."

She shot me a look, "You do know who he is?"

I nodded, "Well yes."

"Amy," She stood up, "He's like a world famous trainer, he's done everything."

"I know."

"And _your_ training with him!"

Love the emphasis on 'your', thanks sis.

"Yes I am." I continued calmly.

She shook her head in frustration, "Amy, this is _amazing_!"

"I know." I said simply.

"Argh! Don't you see!"

"Well yes, I do." I responded seriously. Payback for earlier.

"I've got to tell Granpa!" She exclaimed excitedly, gathering up all her papers in a bit of a fluster.

"I think, I should be allowed to do that." I said calmly.

She dropped the papers, "Of course."

I sighed, rolling my eyes; I pushed of the door frame and turned on my heels, heading for Spartan's stall.

"Hey boy..." I coed, I was gonna miss him here.

He nickered softly and gently butted my shoulder. I chuckled, pulling out a treat. "Here ya go, greedy." I grinned happily, "Were gonna be awesome, aren't we boy!" I ran my fingers in little circles down his neck, he sighed oh so dramatically and leant against me, relaxing, his eyelids drooping.

I rolled my eyes at his sleepy state, wrapping my arms round his neck, I planted a kiss on his soft fur. "You are amazing." I whispered softly, breathing in his warmth.

I had everything, I had Spartan, I had Ty, I had Mr Borden. I had everyone and I was happy.

* * *

**There we go! Updated! Tick!**

**Was going to update Story of My Life and Taken Back tonight, but I think I deserve some sleep right?**

**Please review! Will need quite a few, for another update? Hmm? Let's say? 30. Hmm.**

**REVIEW! (Not forcing, gently persuading...)**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	17. A Piece Of Heaven

**Wow! I haven't updated this story in like forever and a day... I kind of almost forgot about it, only almost though, I could never forget a story.**

**I actually started to write chapter 18, thinking that I'd already posted this chapter. This one was meant to be posted ages ago, I think I just forgot it was here. But it's here now. Look out for another update of 'Story Of My Life' some time soon.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I stood outside Spartan's stall, watching as he munched away at his hay. Today he was moving to Ty's place, he was going to be with Harley and Cherry. Ty was due in half an hour, so I had 30 minutes to spare.

Deciding to do some work with Snowdrop, I bound for her stall. She nickered softly, lifting her little head up to watch me as I slipped into her stall.

I found a small saddle pad and lowered it gently onto her back. She didn't move, just watched me intently. I stood back, dropping down to my knees, slumping back, crossing my legs indian style; my chin perched on my propped up elbows.

She stepped towards me, the saddle pad still perched on her back, nudging me softly. I chuckled and reached up to rub circles on her forehead. She sighed oh so dramatically and swayed gently side to side.

I smiled happily and leant against her, resting my forehead on her's. Closing my eyes gently, breathing in her scent, my thoughts drifted to Ty. His gorgeous smile replaying in my mind. Snowdrop represented Ty, she was everything he was. She was kind, good-looking, gentle and understanding. They both knew when I was down, they both knew me inside out, both of them were special, they were one of a kind.

Looking into her gentle eyes, I watched her intently, silently talking with her, loving her. She didn't move, not a single muscle, she just smiled softly with her eyes, her warmth lighting me up from inside, unlocking the key to my heart.

I sat there, just silently talking with her, for how long, I will never know. But right there and then I knew I was doing the right thing, that mom would be proud of what I have done, that she would understand my choice to train with Spartan. She would tell me, "Never ever look back." She would smile softly, and turn back round to look at me. "If you do, it's in pride."

Mom always knew what to do, what to say. I could always trust her with my worries, my heart ache. She would have loved Ty. I believe I was meant to find Ty and that we were meant to find Snowdrop, that mom is watching me up there, looking back with pride.

Finding Snowdrop, was like finding my guardian Angel. Finding Ty, was like finding a piece of heaven. Together, I knew I was safe.

* * *

**Okay, so again that was short. I did have a bit at the bottom, which I was gonna continue to make it really long. But I felt this chapter needed to be on it's own. What do you think?**

**Please review your heart out.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	18. Wow

**Okay, so the last update was short. But as I said, I had already kinda started this chapter as part of that one. But I felt it needed to be on its own the last one. If you catch my drift.**

**Good now on with this one. ^_^**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

Ty soon arrived and I was all to fast leading Spartan out to the awaiting trailer. "Thanks Ty." I smiled, helping him lift up the trailer's ramp.

He shook his head, clicking the ramp into place. "No probs." He walked over and slipped his hand into mine, "Your doing the right thing." I squeezed his hand. Ty knew me to well.

"Thanks." I smiled softly, as he lead me over to the truck. I hopped in and waited patiently as he walked round the other side. Sinking back in my seat, I gazed out at the never-ending pastures, the long grass swaying in the wind. It was cold now, late November.

Resting my head on the cold glass, I watched a flurry of snowflakes fall in front of me. The little crystals dancing wildly in the wind. I could see Ty watching me out the corner of his eye, he knew something was on my mind, but remained silent.

Quickly reaching his place, we spent little over fifteen minutes sorting Spartan out in his new home. Leaning on the stall door, I cocked my head to the side, watching him. "Your new home now boy."

He swung his head round, sniffing out his new stall. Satisfied he turned back round to face me again, "Does it reach your standards?"

He snorted as if to say 'exceeds them'. I laughed, he was right. Ty's place was amazing, Spartan would be more than happy.

Ty strode in, looking gorgeous as usual. He smiled that perfect lopsided grin he always wore, "Everything sorted?"

Nodding, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yup."

"Good, good." He smiled, snaking his arm around my waist, leading me out the barn.

"Where we going?" I asked, somewhat confused.

He tapped the side of his nose, "Secret."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

He chuckled, "That's what you told me."

I looked up confused, "Huh? What you mean?"

He smiled softly, "When I first met you." I nodded, smiling myself. "You took me out on a trail ride."

"And you asked where." I added. "And I said 'secret'."

"Precisely." He grinned. I sighed, resting me head on his shoulder.

We were walking for a while, me remaining silent the entire time, until now. "Okay_,_ where _are_ we going?"

He chuckled softly, "Told ya, secret."

I sighed, oh so dramatically. "Argh!"

We just kept walking, tree after tree passed, it was like I'd walked into some tunnel.

"Okay, were nearly here." Ty broke in.

I glanced up, searching for the 'secret', nothing just trees, trees, trees. Fabulous. "If this is it. I've seen a tree before."

He rolled his eyes, "No, this isn't it."

"Right. I knew that." I said quickly, still frantically searching, for what I have no idea. "Ty!" I whined, "I never seen so many trees in my life!"

His face was deadly serious, "Come to think of it, neither have I... Weird, seeing as we live in the COUNTRY."

"Well yes, I knew that too." I added, trying not to laugh, as the way he said it was rather funny.

"Okay, close your eyes." Ty suddenly instructed. I frowned confused, but did as he said... Well not quite.

"Properly close them." He lifted his hand, covering my eyes.

I sighed, "I have!"

He chuckled softly, slowly leading me some where beyond the unknown.

"Okay, you can open them now." He removed his hand, and I blinked, letting the light flood back into my eyes.

I gasped, "Wow."

* * *

**There we go, another chapter. This story will probably end soon-ish. Not sure. Please review if ya wanna know what 'wow' is. ^_^**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	19. Understatement Of The Year

**Haven't updated in a while...? Hmm.**

**Please enjoy. **

**~WildAtHeart**

* * *

It was amazing. Beautiful. Out of this world. I could go on for ages. But I'd truly seen nothing like it. Well over 60 wild horses stood darted over the landscape, all in front of me. They adorned the lake, creating little spots on the water.

"Wow." I repeated, partly in shock.

He smirked, "Pretty good hey?"

I nodded vigorously, looking up at him, grinning. "Understatement of the year."

He just chuckled softly, "One way to put it."

I gazed round, taking everything in. "Ty this is amazing..."

"Suppose it is."

"Shut up." I scolded him playfully. "Mr Diplomat."

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously Ames?"

"Seriously." I confirmed.

"Mr Diplomat?" He repeated.

I nodded, still not looking at him. "I like it."

"Well if you like it, I suppose it will have to do."

"It will do." I corrected him.

* * *

**Okay, so seriously short. But I'm really tired, I have a bit of a headache and I just wanted to give you an update, so you know what it was. This is important the bit about the wild horses, it comes in to play pretty soon.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, sorry if it was short, but I don't have enough 'fuel' to write. :(**

**One last thing, have a new story! Do you want it? Do you want me to post it? Will only post it if you want it? (That means reviews!)**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	20. Sleep Talking

**Really sorry for the long wait, but its been Christmas and New year. I just haven't had time to write. Not only that but I got a tablet for Christmas, as a sort of alternative to my very old, near the end of it's day's laptop. So as it's touch screen, the keyboard is... let's say rather hard to use. Meaning I can't write as quickly as when I use a proper keyboard. So... until I get used to this keyboard the updates may slow down unfortunately, I know sad face.**

**But for now, here's an update.**

**~Wildatheart**

* * *

Me and Ty sat for ages, just watching those wild horses, content in each others company. It reminded me somewhat of the time, short after I'd just met Ty; when we found Snowdrop. I knew for sure that these beautiful wild horses, were somehow, some way connected to Snowdrop.

"Ty..." I whispered, leaning back in his arms. I was sat, resting against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me.

I felt him smile, kissing my hair before replying. "Yes?"

I glanced at an almost white mustang across the river, I couldn't help but see its resemblance to Lila. Therefore as a wild guess, something like Snowdrops dam.

"Do you..." I trailed of, searching for the question. "Do you think that's Snowdrop's dam?" I questioned quietly, my focus still on the Lila look-alike.

He was quiet for a moment, the thoughts ticking away in his head. "I'm not sure..." I twisted in his arms so I could see him. He weighed it up, "Maybe..."

I smiled, leaning in to give him a little kiss. He raised an eyebrow, twisting me properly round in his arms. He leant into kiss me properly, "Don't make me remind you again." He whispered, making me shiver ever so slightly. He smirked, leaning back against the tree, his gaze returned to the horses. But I don't think I'd be lying if I said his thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

Clicking open the kitchen door, I poked my head in. Lou was potting about, making some sort of cake. She glanced up and smiled. "Hey." I smiled softly, slipping in a chair. She brought me over a hot chocolate, sliding in the chair in front of me.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, looking at me slightly concerned. I nodded, cradling my cup in my hands. "Wanna go out for a ride?" She asked instead. I smiled up at her, it would be nice to have some sister time.

Lou nodded, rising from her chair, taking one sip of her coffee before discarding it in the sink. I followed suit, actually downing my drink. She led the way towards the barn, slipping in Freddie's stall-Lou's Strawberry roan. Walking further down the aisle, I found my way into Spartan's stall. "Hey boy." I cooed, pressing a kiss to his warm muzzle.

Quickly tacking him up, I hesitated, waiting for Lou to finish. Slipping my foot in the stirrup, I swung up on Spartan's back, nudging him gently in a gesture to move forwards. The cool air whipped though my hair, lifting the bouncy curls of my shoulders. I smiled in the gentle breeze, thinking of Ty and my amazing life.

The constant, methodical sway, side to side, relaxed me. It's repetitiveness, assuring me almost. I could see Lou smiling, loving the fact she had her little sister by her side. Cocking her head to the side, she gazed at me intently. "Ty's a great guy." I snapped my head up, a frown forming on my face. It softened slightly, partly because of the cool breeze and her loving expression.

I smiled fully, "The best."

She laughed softly, clicking under her breath to Freddie, pulling ever so gently at the reins. "Do you love him?" She made it more of a statement, than a question.

I turned my head away, deep in thought. I wasn't sure, did I love him? I cared about him, a lot. I thought of him every single dam second. He knew me inside out. Did he love me? I remained silent, luckily Lou seemed to understand, leaving me to my frenzy of thoughts.

What if I did love him, but he didn't love me back. Would he break it up? End it? Would he be _scared_? I don't know.

* * *

**Ty's POV**

I bent down, scooping up the feed, dropping it into different multi coloured buckets. Amy and Lou were due back soon, I wanted to have everything done by the time she got back.

My thoughts seemed to stray to her, a lot. I mean to be honest, they never go of her. I often wondered if I felt really strong for her, like... Love her maybe? Everytime I think about it, I push it away, convinced she wouldn't love me back.

My phone started to buzz, an annoying tone breaking out in my pocket. I pulled of my gloves, reaching for the phone. The screen flashed once, the caller ID filling the screen, _'CALEB'. _I rolled my eyes, pressing the answer button, bringing the phone to my ear. "Hi."

His laughter crackled down the phone, "You okay mate?"

I smiled, dusting my spare hand on my jeans. "Couldn't be better." I replied honestly.

"Good, good." He paused for a second, "So whats up in your so wonderful life?" I raised an eyebrow, 'wonderful'? One way to put it I suppose. "That oh so amazing girl still part of it, the one your falling for?" I blushed, okay, maybe I did like her, a lot.

"Yeah, Amy's great." I replied, keeping it short, hoping he wouldn't notice my tone when I said her name.

"Oooh... Somebody's in _love..." _For the love of all things holy, was this guy psychic or something. I pretended to ignore him, diverting the subject.

"What you up to? Miss me?" I asked instead.

I could practically see him rolling his eyes at the other end, "Yeah course, everyone misses lover boy." Oh for goodness sake.

"Caleb," I started, kinda annoyed now. "Could you just shut up, for one minute." And the eyes are rolling again.

He sighed, "Yeah whatever."

I chuckled slightly, glancing up at the sound of hoof beats in the yard, smiling as I caught Amy's gaze. "Hey Caleb, I gotta go, I'll speak to you later, okay?" I said in a hurry, eager to be with Amy.

"Okay, see ya later lover boy." I rolled my eyes, "Oh-... Is Am-..." And end call. Grinning as Amy slipped of Spartan, leading him over, I approached her.

"Nice ride?" I asked, taking Spartan's reins for her.

**Amy's POV**

I smiled back at him, pushing Lou's question to the back of my mind. "Yeah, good."

Sorting Spartan out, I clicked the stall door shut. Resting my elbows on the stall door, I cradled my head in my hands, watching Spartan. Ty came up behind me, kissing my hair. I loved it when he did that. "Hey Ty," I started, my thoughts on the wild horses. "We should really tell someone about them horses."

"Already have."

I twisted in his arms, frowning. "You have?"

"Yup." He kissed my forehead, making me blush. "I love it when you blush." I could practically feel my face on fire.

"Ty..." I somewhat whinend, knowing we've got to think at the horses, but partly loving what he was doing. "Please...?"

He sighed, looking at me in the eye. "Scott's coming tomorrow, to check them over and everything. He has plenty of experience with wild horses, so they're be fine." He explained, I nodded in reply. "Promise." He added. I smiled up at him, kissing him lightly.

"Can we go see them now?" I pleaded, looking _him_ right in the eye. He couldn't say no when I did that. He sighed oh so dramatically,

"Yes."

I laughed softly, knowing he didn't mind at all, loving the fact we'd be alone. We made our way, just walking to the lake - like we'd done only a matter of hours before.

We slipped down on the ground, I curled up in Ty's lap, my head on his shoulder. I sighed, letting the warm air touch his neck. He shivered. Closing my eyes, I welcomed his warmth. I wanted to see the horses, I just like being alone with Ty, a lot.

**Ty's POV**

I smiled softly at Amy in my lap, wrapping my arms around her gently. She sighed softly, resting her head on my shoulder. Breathing out, she closed her eyes. Her warm breath made me shiver. I could see her lips pulling into a smile. Kissing her forehead, I watched quietly as she fell asleep in my arms. She'd often do this, it didn't bother me, in fact I loved it.

I kept going over what Caleb had said, did I love her? I don't know, I think I do. I certainly like her, a lot. But I don't think that covers it.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, muttering various words in her sleep. She'd often do this, sleep talk. It made me smile, loving the things she would say. My name was repeated various times, which made me very happy indeed.

"Ty..." She whispered, I frowned, checking she was really asleep. Her breathing was soft and methodical, her eyes closed shut. She was. I smiled back, knowing she couldn't exactly see me, but it made me smile. I loved it when she said my name.

"Ames." I whispered back, watching her intently.

Her lips pulled into a smile, even in her sleep. "I love you."

* * *

**Well she said it, even if it was just in her sleep, but still. I know the POV's were a bit, all over the place, but it needed to be that way to work. So I hope you could follow it okay.**

**A guest reviewer, 'Kelsey', mentioned in their review that they'd like me to put in some 'Lou and Amy' moments in. I hope what I did, did it justice. I really appreciate the fact that everyone takes time to read my stories, it means a lot to me. **

**Please review your heart out. I would like to reach at least 40 reviews by the end of this story, that should be easy, huh? Since we're already on 34. Easy pease. I know your out there, I know when you click on my story. But you don't review... :(**

**Please, please let me know if your actually enjoying this story. Please!**

**~Wildatheart**


	21. Indecision

**Amy's** **POV**

* * *

I blinked, stirring from my little daze. I let my eyes adjust to the bright light, before I looked up at Ty. I was rather startled to see him grinning madly at me. Like beaming like a Cheshire cat. I was rather freaked out to say the least.

"Ty...?" I said slowly, eying his weirdly. "Are you okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked once, seeming to snap out of his little daydream. He shook his head of his thoughts and toned down his smile ever so slightly. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

I groaned, we both knew that was code for; 'you don't need to know, because it's about you'.

"Ty... please?" I whined, "Just tell me?"

He seemed uncertain for a moment, weighing it up. I waited patiently, hoping he would tell me. He seemed to come to a decision, and looked down at me, shaking his head. "It's nothing don't worry."

I slouched, it was so not 'nothing', but I let it go. This was Ty we were talking about. "Okay, tell me sometime?"

He nodded, smiling now; he held out his pinkie. "Promise."

I smiled, "Good."

* * *

"Mom wants to know if you wanna stay for tea?" Ty asked, locking his phone again and placing it back in his pocket.

I nodded, "That sounds great. Thanks." I grinned up at him and rose to my feet. I held out my hand and pulled him up. Lacing my fingers with his, we strode back to Ty's place. Well Ty was walking, I was more like skipping. Though Ty's 'nothing' was playing on my mind like nobody's business.

I pulled out my own phone and punched in Lou's number. She picked up on the second ring, her happy tone crackling through the phone.

"Hey Amy? Everything alright?" She greeted me.

I chuckled softly, "Everythings fine Lou. Mrs Borden just asked if I'd like to stay for tea? I said yes of course, I was just checking you didn't need me for anything?"

"Nope, you're free for the next few hours."

"Thanks Lou. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that, I ended the call, pushing the phone back in my pocket. I looked up at, at Ty expectantly. "I'm free."

He chuckled and lead me towards the house.

I had the feeling tonight was going to be a good one.

* * *

**Okay, so there we go, going to start picking up this story again and try to eventually finish it. It's not far off I don't think, five chapters maybe, I'm not entirely sure. I reread the whole story today, it's normally what I do when I have writers block. It's actually a really good strategy because you forget the fact you're the one who wrote it and you see it from the readers point of view. It always works for me, I don't know if it would work for others, but it's just something I use.**

**Now, don't forget A Guardian Angel and the oh so important reviews. 200 remember!**

**As I mentioned in A Guardian Angel's last update, I would like to post another story after my others are finished. If I complete this one and A Guardian Angel, and maybe Story Of My Life, I'm not sure; I'll post maybe two or three stories at once... I'll see. Don't forget to check out my profile for a list of my new stories. I've got a few favourites right now, like Illegally In Love and Beautiful Reality.**

**Anyway, review! I'm gonna stop writing now before this note becomes longer than the chapter itself.**

**Review!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	22. Me

I smiled up at Ty, laughing softly as I leant into his side. "Why the so thoughtful face, huh? What's on your mind?"

He looked down at me, his crooked smile soon back in place, shrugging. "Nothing, I promise." He smiled again, squeezing me gently as we wandered through his house. I didn't say anything, pushing it to the back of my mind for later.

We suddenly stopped in front of two grand doors, I gave Ty a rather an incredulous look before following him in. Do they really have to be that big? I mean, come on! I smiled kindly across at his parents as I slipped into my chair. "Lovely to see you again, Amy." Mr Borden smiled warmly in my direction.

"Lovely to see you too, sir. Thank you for letting Spartan stay here." I responded, clasping my hands together in my lap.

He shook his head, smiling a little, looking remarkably like his son. "Its a pleasure. Call me Brad. Now, we must eat." He grinned, picking up his fork. "We have the best cooks."

Ty chuckled, "They are good."

I smiled back at him, placing a forkful in my mouth. "Definitely." I agreed, continuing to eat.

Mrs Borden looked at me from across the table, setting her fork down in thought. "So, Amy, what do you like to do?" She smiled a little, "Well, except for riding of course."

I thought for a moment, riding was my favourite thing, ever. "I'm not sure, I ride so much of the time." I frowned, "It's not exactly riding, but I do like to help horses." I gestured to Ty and his father. "As you know." I set my fork down, placing my hands in my lap. "My mom used to do it before she died. She always said I had a gift." I shrugged, "I like to think that she's right, and that I can help horses." I looked up to see her smiling softly.

"That sounds lovely." She said kindly, still smiling. There was something in her eyes that wasn't there before, but I couldn't quite work out what it was exactly.

"It is."

Mrs Borden seemed to think for a moment, before looking back at me. "Call me Lily."

"Lily." I nodded, "Of course."

We continued to eat, chatting about me, then being saved my Ty when he diverted the conversation to something, or more importantly, someone else.

When we were finished, Ty and I made our way out to the stable block, Ty's arm wrapped around my waist as we ambled down the path. And yes, it was pebble stone.

"Your parents are so nice." I told Ty, hugging him gently.

He nodded, "They really like you, you know."

"I suppose they do." I mused.

"They do."

* * *

Okay, so this is insanely short compared to A Guardian Angel chapters, but I'm finding it hard getting back into the story. The characters are rather different to my other stories character's - if that makes sense? - and I don't want to mix them up.

Until next time!

~Wildatheart~


End file.
